A Strange House
by TK2
Summary: Buffy Summers is an eighteen year force to stay with her Aunt in Old Creek, Nebraska. What will happen when she discovedrs two people from the past, that need her. AU FicCompleted
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. 

Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. 

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!

Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.

Title: A Strange House

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mom, why do I have to stay with Aunt Jenny this summer?" demanded eighteen year old Buffy Summers as she packed her last suit case.

"Buffy, your father and I are going to be away on an exhibition all summer, and we thought you would enjoy staying with your Aunt Jenny. You use to adore her when you were little," reasoned Joyce Summers handing her only daughter a credit card.

"Only for important stuff?" asked Buffy taking the credit care. She knew her mother and father very well. Both her parents were aerologists and often spent time on digs all over the world, however, she usually got to go with them, but not this time. This time she was being sent to stay with her mother's sister Jenny, who lived in Old Creek, Nebraska.

When Buffy was younger she had enjoyed visiting her Aunt Jenny and Uncle William, but after her uncle had died mysteriously her Aunt Jenny had never been the same. The huge old white house called Old Creek, named after the town itself, seemed empty the last time Buffy had visited. The house had always felt weird to her, but the last time it felt cold when usually it was warm.

"You'll get to see some of your old friends you met there," Joyce pointed out bring Buffy back from her thoughts.

Buffy shook her head in defeat. No way was her parents going to change their mind if they were already playing the friends you haven't seen a while card," You win," admitted Buffy closing her suit case.

"Good," replied Joyce smiling at her honey blond daughter. "Your father is waiting in the car to take you to the air port, and then your Aunt will pick you up once you have landed," Buffy followed her mother listening to all the information she was given. 

This was going to be one very long summer. Old Creek wasn't exactly a dead town, but it was definitely no Los Angelus. Hopefully, some of her old friends she had made while visiting her Aunt as a child were still there, and remembered her. 

"Ready, Honey?" wonder Hank Summers taking his daughters' suit cases from her to load in the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be," returned Buffy getting into the car, and turned on her lab top computer her father had brought out to the car for her.

"Lets go," chirped Joyce excited about her and her husband's exhibition to Egypt.

"Off to La, La land," added Buffy under her breath as she began to type away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy!" exclaimed Jenny Thomas at seeing her favorite niece. "My how you've grown," she added hugging the young woman before her.

"Hi, Aunt Jenny," responded Buffy plastering a smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me stay with you this summer," grabbing her bags from Dylan, her Aunt's driver, when Jenny released her. It had surprised Buffy at first that her Aunt had sent Dylan to come get her at the air port instead of herself, but after Dylan had explained that Aunt Jenny was having her room fixed up she understood. Jenny Thomas was an interior designer, and she was really good at it. She had re-done most her house and helped Buffy's parents do theirs, and that was the quick version on people she helped.

"Lets get you settled in, shall we?" ushered Aunt Jenny motioning for Buffy to follow her.

Buffy followed Aunt Jenny up the long narrow staircase, up to the second floor. Then they took a wide staircase up to the third floor, traveling down the lighten brown hall way they went until finally Buffy was stopped in front of a blue painted door. 

"Here is your room, Dear," said Aunt Jenny opening the door to relieve a nice size room with sky blue and white wall paper. An old canopy bed set against the north wall with freshly clean rose sheets. The room held a sense of oldness to it as Buffy looked around at the old time rocking chair and desk. 

"I had Willow come over yesterday and put up some new shelves for you," Aunt Jenny informed Buffy indicating the selves next to the pine book case. "You remember Willow Rosenburg, don't you?" she inquired opening the sky blue window curtains.

Buffy though a moment before replying," Yes, I use to play with her and her twin sister Tara when I would visit.. We use to hang out with Xander Harris and Angelus O'Connor.

"Right, " affirmed Aunt Jenny lying one of Buffy's suit cases on the bed. "She and Tara now work for me as helpers around the house or on my job if the need should arise. If you need anything let them know and I am sure they will get it for you," promised Aunt Jenny running her hands through her dark silky hair. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some loose ends at work to tie u p, but I'll be home in time for dinner," was the last words Buffy heard from her Aunt for the rest of the day.

****

TBC------------with feedback, let me know what you think and if you want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. **

**Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. **

**E-mail: ****moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!**

**Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!**

**Genre: Romance/Mystery**

**Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.**

**Huge Thanks too Kiki for beta reading this for me.  I am glad to have the help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Title: A Strange House 2/?**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Part 2**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Buffy took a satisfied look around her room three hours later. It had taken awhile, but she had unpacked all her suit cases. Her summer bed room now rang of her. Walking over to her window Buffy opened the to allow the cool summer breeze to blow through them. Leaning against the window shill Buffy looked out upon the large back yard. It stretch for a good two miles, if not more. **

**It seemed like only yesterday she was eleven, and running around that yard followed by her favorite among her Uncle's horses. Now the backyard contained a fenced in area with a swimming pool, and beach chairs. Not far from that laid the stables just as she remembered, and finally Buffy's eyes landed upon her aunt's garden. It didn't look as beautiful and full of life as she remembered it to be. The grounds looked like they hadn't been tended too in months. This made Buffy think, Aunt Jenny had always loved that garden. When she was younger Aunt Jenny would always let her help in the planting of new flowers and the picking of the vegetables. **

**"Miss Buffy, do you need anything?" the question startled Buffy out of her memories of that past.**

**Buffy turned around to face a middle age Asian woman standing in the doorway with what looked to be a pop in her hand," No, thank you," declined Buffy kindly. "I am going to go take a swim. Could you let my aunt know where I am, if she should wonder?" asked Buffy walking over to her dresser to get out her CK pre-winkle purple bikini.**

**"Of course, Miss," implied the dark eye servant. "My name is Ryoko if you should need anything," with that Ryoko left Buffy to change into her CK bikini.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**The sun was warm on Buffy's back as she laid in the white and baby blue reclining beach chair. **

**'This is relaxing,' thought Buffy rotating in her chair to put on her sun glasses. **

**"Buffy!" exclaim3d a familiar female voice causing Buffy to look to her side.**

**Standing next to her stood a red headed girl about her height. Behind her stood a blond with a shy smile, a brown headed gangly looking boy a bit taller then the girls, and next to him stood the most handsomest boy Buffy had ever seen. Taking off her sun glasses she sat up, and smiled when she recognized the red head and blond.**

**"Willow, Tara, hi," Buffy greeted the girls. "Xander, Angelus is that you?" she asked looking at the two young men.**

**"It's them all right," answered ****Willow**** as everyone took a seat next to Buffy.**

**"Wow, you guys have changed, complemented Buffy feeling her cheeks get warm from Angelus's welcoming smile. "How have you been these last seven years?" she started deciding that maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all, especially if Angelus was going to be around all summer. Hopefully, he didn't have a girlfriend, but from what Buffy remembered and what she saw in front of her Angelus had to have a girlfriend! It would surprise her if he didn't.**

**"Nothing much," spoke Xander trying to keep him drool from falling. The little girl he had once known had grown into a golden beauty.**

**"Graduation, planning on college," listed ****Tara**** elbowing Xander when she noticed where he was staring.**

**"Ow," cried Xander rubbing his chest.**

**"How about you, Buffy?" asked Angelus ignoring Xander's sour look he shot ****Tara****. Xander wasn't the only one who noticed the change in Buffy. Last he had seen her, she was a dangly little girl, and now she was this goddess who he planned on getting to know all over again. Maybe over dinner, but he would ask her when she was more settled in.**

**"Doing the college thing too," declared Buffy smiling at Angel. "I got into UCLA so I thought I study chorography. Where are you guys going?"**

**"I am going to the University of Nebraska-Lincoln for computer engineering," delivered Tara," Xander is heading to Creighton in Omaha, Willow is going to Oxford in Eland for business, and Angelus here is undecided whether he is going to Yale or UCLA to be a lawyer," she finished taking a breath as she pulled her blond hair out of the clip.**

**"You might go to UCLA?" smiled Buffy placing her sun glasse4s on top of her head.**

**"Yeah," responded Angelus sweetly making Buffy's heart melt," and someone I know will be there," he extended. His decision was suddenly leaning more towards UCLA.**

**"So, Buffy, we're going to this club tonight called 'Sun Down," invited ****Willow****, snapping Buffy and Angelus attention away from one another," want to come?"**

**TBC_________________let**** me know if you want to read more. I love hearing what you have to say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Huge Thanks too:**

**Kiki**** (my beta for this story. Thanks lots for beta reading for me.)**

**Tariq**

**Jacey**

**Charisma B.**

**Kendra3 **

**Brittannie**

**Ashley a.k.a Peaches**

**Skipsbarlea**

**MichelleCD3**

**Laura**

**Ryan**

**Meagan Perry**

Thanks for all your wonderful feedback.  I really appreciate it, and it inspires me to write faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Meeting Maddy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bufffy/Angel charaters.

Feedback: I would love to hear what you have to say. It inspires me to write more.

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Summary: Buffy Summers is forced to stay with her Aunt Jenny in Old Creek Nebraska during the summer, there she discovers two mysterious and possilbly love.

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Rating: PG-13

Title: A Strange House 3-4/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dinner had been wonderful, Buffy had never tasted such a delious meal. Christina, her Aunt's chef had been slaving away on the welcome dinner all day, and it was worth it. Buffy smiled as the last bit of the buttery roll melted in her mouth. Looking up at her Aunt Jenny Buffy's smile turned down. While dinner had been great, the dinner conversation wasn't. After asked Buffy how her day went Jenny had gotten silent. Now she sat with her floor plans for a new house she was decorating. Placing her napkin on the empty China plate Buffy thought she would try at conversation.

"Willow and them invited me to go with them to 'Sun Down' tonight," started Buffy leaning back in her chair. "Is that all right with you?" she expressed when her Aunt didn't even look up from the plans she was fixing.

"That's nice, Dear," Aunt Jenny brushed off," have a good time."

'Okay,' thought Buffy before excusing herself from the table. When Aunt Jenny didn't reply to her good-bye, Buffy, bewildered, left the dining room.

She walked the long staircase up to her room. Once inside Buffy shut her door, and started to prepare an outfit for that night. Just any old outfit wouldn't do, she wanted something that screamed hot. If she couldn't catch Angelus's attention she was sure going to try for someone else's. This was her summer before college, it was suppose to be fun. Shifting through her clothes that were neatly hung up, it took her a while to decide on the perfect outfit. Finally her eyes landed on her black tub top and tan knee length skirt. Taking the outfit out of the closet she began to get ready. Angelus had offered to swing by and get her at eight. The clock already red seven thirty. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fifteen minutes later Buffy was just finishing her last bit of lip stick when her window burst open with a crash causing Buffy to jump.

"What the..," thought Buffy walking towards her door. Another crash made Buffy open her door in a flash, but she found no one there not even an animal.

"Weird," commented Buffy to herself closing the door.

"You don't know that half of it," a child's voice chimed making Buffy turn around at lightening speed.

"What?" asked Buffy finding a cute little girl with blond curly hair sitting on her bed swing her legs back and forth cheerfully. "How did you get in here?" she demanded taking in the girl's old white and black dress. The style of the dress looked like something you would see in th4e history books of old servant outfits.

"I live here," answered the girl giggling. "My name is Madeline, Maddy for short," she introduced herself. "What's yours?"

"Buffy," replied Buffy still a little unease at this girl's sudden appearance. "How did you get in here, Maddy?" she pressed gently sitting down on her bed. The air around Buffy seemed to get cool the closer she got to Maddy. Maddy's angelic face smile up at her, but behind that smile laid something more. Buffy didn't know what it was, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I came through the door, Silly," claimed Maddy looking at Buffy like she was a funny clown. "Want to play?" she inquired getting down from Buffy's bed.

"Maddy, you didn't come through the door," Buffy pointed out knowing she had seen no one when she opened her door a few moments ago. 

"Not that door, Buffy," sigh Maddy taking Buffy's hand and pulled it trying to yank Buffy up.

At Maddy's touch Buffy suddenly realized how cold Maddy felt," Are you cold, Maddy?" Buffy questioned forgetting about the door for a moment. Concern for the little girl, who could be no more then seven set in.

Maddy laughed at Buffy's questioned as if it were the funniest thing she ever heard," I am always cold, Silly," she said simply pulling on Buffy's right hand. "Come on!"

Taken back by her last words, Buffy allowed Madeline to pull her over to the south wall of her room. Seeing the little blond reach out towards the wall, Buffy nearly screamed when 2/4 of the wall opened showing a dark windy stair case. Maddy looked up at Buffy's face and smiled once more.

"This is how I got in," explained Maddy letting go of a surprise Buffy's hand.

Buffy wasn't sure how to react to all this stuff. A little girl mysteriously showing up, a secret passage way that lead to wherever, and the cold statement made by Maddy. Of all the weird thing she had seen in the last fifteen minutes that is what bugged her the most.

"Buffy, aren't you coming?" questioned Maddy giving Buffy an innocent look with her water blue eyes.

Buffy kneeled down so she was face to face with the little blonde," Maddy, where do you want me to go?" Buffy gently wondered giving the little girl the best smile she could muster.

"With me," implied Maddy grabbing Buffy's hand tighter. "We have to go before she finds us," the last words sent chills down Buffy's back. The look on Maddy's face suddenly changed to fear.

"Who, Maddy? Who's looking for us?" pleaded Buffy when Maddy started yanking on her hand.

Footsteps echoed as they came down the hallway getting closer and closer to Buffy's room. 

"She's coming," shriek Maddy using all her strength to pull Buffy towards the passage way. "Hurry!"

"Maddy, who are you afraid of?" delivered Buffy getting a tad afraid herself at the way Maddy was acting. 

"She's going to turn us in," supplied Maddy with tears building up. "Buffy, please," she begged.

"Maddy…," Buffy removed her hand from the little girl's and placed it on the blue eye girl's arm trying to calm her down. "No one is going to hurt you," she promised.

"Yes, she will," yelled Maddy yanking away from Buffy. "She'll hurt you too," she cried. "She doesn't like disobentdence."

The foot steps stopped right in front of Buffy's door causing her and Maddy to grow quiet. As someone knock on the door Maddy threw herself into Buffy's arms shaking. 

"Who is it?" called Buffy trying to soothe the shaking little girl.

"Angelus is here, Miss," Ryoko spoke opening the door. "Miss, are you all right?" she asked when she saw Buffy sitting on the ground with her arms crossed as if she was holding something.

"I'm fine, Ryoko," assured Buffy with a laugh," see Maddy it was just…," Buffy stopped her sentence when she noticed the little girl was gone. "Where did she go?" she asked herself puzzled standing up.

"Where did who go, Miss?" prided Ryoko noticing the young honey blonde's confused look.

Looking around Buffy found only Ryoko and herself in the room. The passage away was closed and everything looked back to normal.

"Ryoko?" said Buffy confused at what just happen. Perhaps Ryoko knew Maddy. Maybe she was a child of one of the servants.

"Yes, Miss Buffy," responded Ryoko crossing her hands a waiting her Miss's question.

"You don't happen to know Maddy do you?" shot out Buffy plastering an innocent look on her face.

"Maddy, who" a third voice spoke.

"Aunt Jenny," said Buffy as her Aunt walked into her room wearing a black tank top and pink sweat pants. "Do you know a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks to be about six and says her name is Madeline. She told me she lived here," related Buffy pulling her tub top up from where it had fallen slightly.

Aunt Jenny shared a look with Ryoko before replying," Buffy, the only children around here are Alex's children Andrea and Chris, but Alex is on vacation with her children and husband for the next month. There is no Madeline that lives here," she informed her niece walking over to her.

'No Madeline?" thought Buffy even more confused then she was before. 'Then why was she here? I touched her so I know it couldn't have been a dream, could it have been?' looking over at the south wall that looked just like that a wall.

"Buffy, Angelus is down stairs waiting for you," reminded Aunt Jenny touching Buffy's arm. "Are you feeling all right/" she repeated Ryoko's question from earlier.

"I'm fine," lied Buffy. She was still trying to piece together parts of the picture, but for her to worry anyone over something she herself couldn't explain, she didn't want that. "I'll be home by one," she promised her Aunt grabbing her mini purse.

"Have fun, Dear," wished Aunt Jenny," and be careful," she added, but Buffy was already out the door.

As she walked down the stairs, Maddy's expression of fear flashed across her mind. "She's coming," the cried had froze Buffy to the bone. 'Who was she? Why was Maddy afraid of her, and most importantly was Madeline real?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This place is fun," complemented Buffy an hour later, dancing a fast song with Willow, and a group of her friends.

"So, Buffy, has Angelus asked you out yet?" one of Willow's friend's, Rona, asked rubbing against her boyfriend behind her.

"No," answered Buffy moving her hips with the beat of the music. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" she shouted above the loud music.

"No," replied Rona wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "He's a free agent on the prowl."

"That's nice to know," joked Buffy excited to learn of Angelus being single. "Is he interested in anyone?" she investigated, and jumped a little when strong warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"You," spoke Angelus softly in Buffy's ear puling her back against his chest.

"Really," bated Buffy turning around in his arms. "So what are you going to do about it?" she challenged wrapping her arms around the brown eyed young man's neck, a slow song came on and she wanted to see what he would do.

Angelus looked down into Buffy's glowing green eyes and smirked," I, Miss Buffy, am going to ask you to go roller blading with me Thursday," he answered pulling her tiny body closer to his.

"Well, Mr. Angelus," Buffy played along as his arms tightened around her waist. "I except your offer."

"Good," replied Angelus lowering his lips so they brushed lightly against Buffy's.

Buffy felt explosions inside at the touch of his lips on hers. Buffy moan into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and their tongues came out to dual. Pressing into him, Buffy felt a faint with all the emotions going through her. She had just seen him for the first time in seven years this afternoon, how could he be creating such a powerful feeling within her.

Angelus slowly broke the kiss as he and Buffy gasped for air. It had felt so right kissing her like that. They fitted perfectly together. Her tiny framed held close to his much larger one. 

"Wow," was Buffy's simply reaction leaning up to kiss Angelus once again. 'You're an amazing man, Angelus,' thought Buffy while Angelus nuzzled her neck at a knew song began.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thank you for tonight," Buffy thanked Angel at Aunt Jenny's door," and for the dance," and for the honor the dances."

"Thank you for the honor of your company," replied Angelus still holding her hand, he hand been holding since they left 'Sun Down.'

"So I'll see you Thursday," swayed Buffy although she was hoping to see him before then.

Angelus was pretty much feeling the same way because he had every intention of seeing her later that day," Definitely Thursday," he answered," and I'll come by later today, and maybe we can do something then," he suggested.

"Okay," agreed Buffy," good-night," she said before reaching up on her toes and gave him one last kiss good-night.

"Good morning," returned Angelus looking at his wrist watch that read 1:15 a.m.

Buffy laughed letting Angelus's hand go. Angleus watched until she was safely inside her house before leaving.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All the way up to her room Buffy wore a smile. It was turning into a really good summer. As she got ready for bed, she caught a glimpse of the South Wall, and once again had to wonder if here experience with Madeline earlier had been real. Unable to resisted the urge, Buffy finished putting on her silky white night gown, and walked over to the wall. Placing her hand a long the wall she began to feel around for some kind of a lever or button.

"Hey, Luv, looking for something," an English accented voice asked.

Freezing in her spot Buffy shook her head and turned around. Her mouth dropped at the sight of a young man not much older then her with a Billy Idol wanna be look.

"You're in the wrong room," stammered Buffy backing away from the smiling man. "I'm sure my Aunt has showed you to your room." 'This is not happening, again,' Buffy told herself,' one mystery at a time!'

"I am not a guest, Luv," responded the bleach blond. "I am a permit residence," he added with a tiny bit of sadness that Buffy caught.

"You're one of my Aunt's servants then," supplied Buffy though it didn't feel like he was a servant.

"I am young Master of this home or at least I was," he added the last part with a laugh.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy grabbing the nearest sharp thing she could find to protect herself against this stranger.

"Names William Poet, but my sister calls me Spike," he introduced himself. "Maddy, said we had a new visitor to Old Creek Manor," Spike went on.

"Maddy was real?" gasped Buffy turning on all her lights. "Why are you two here, and why did she get scared earlier?" demanded Buffy traveling over to her door.

"We live here, Luv," responded Spike. "This here has been our home for nearly three hundred years," he declared to the stunning young woman before him.

"What..?" a disbelief Buffy questioned not believing what she heard. For what he said to be true, him and Maddy would have to be…they had to be dead. "You're dead," she said softly.

Spike nodded his head and grinned at the honey blonde's expression. She was cute standing there biting her lip, and in that white silky night gown, it made him want to devour her. Yet he knew he could never be the one to hold her so he would settle for her help. 

"You're right, Luv," Maddy and myself are dead. Died in 1615 while in hiding from some very rich relatives," he explained while Buffy kept her eyes on him.

Buffy started at him," This can't be happening," she told herself. "Ghost aren't real. They don't exist," she rambled on much to Spike's amusement. "I just need some sleep," she coached herself walking over to her bed.

Spike laughed at the wonder before him as she climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. Soon he heard even breathing. It was a funny thing, so many years without a beating heart, and yet one look at her and his heart beat again. Sighing Spike faded into the passage from wrench he came.

Slowly opening her yes Buffy checked to make sure he was gone. First Madeline and now Spike, just how many ghost would appear before her, and why was she the only one to see them? Deciding to think about it more later, she closed her eyes once again determine to dream of Angelus and the wonderful night they had had together. Angleus face appeared in her mind, and Buffy fell asleep with a sigh and grin across her face.

TBC_____________with feedback. Let me know if you want this story to continue or not.

Huge Thanks too:

Kiki (my beta reader for this story) Thanks lots!!!!!!!!

Kendra3

Brittannie

Buffy1

Lexy

Shahid

Jacey

Ashley M.

Goldengirl

Megan P.

Laura

Alicia

Trackstar506

Tariq

Slayerchic503

Noel

Sailor Earth

Golden Girl 1

Queendime

Meagan G.


	4. Some Time Together

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters.

Feedback: I would love to hear what you have to say!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Summary: Buffy Summers is sent to stay with her Aunt Jenny in Old Creek, Nebraska. What will she find lies in that house. 

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Title: A Strange House 5-6/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Buffy a woke the next morning she found that she had slept till noon. The sun shine through her windows as she stretched. After standing up, Buffy walked over to her shelves when she noticed the South Wall, and her two ghostly visitors popped into her mind. Little Madeline and Spike, what was the deal with them? Why didn't anyone mention the ghosts before? Grabbing her Plumeria lotion she began the task of getting ready for the day.

"Miss Buffy, lunch," knocked Ryoko in her kind soft voice. 

"I'll be down in ten minute," replied Buffy moving over to her closet. Her eyes landed on her dark blue kapris, and yellow spaghetti strap shirt. Slipping into her outfit, she pulled her hair into a pony tail, and added her tan sandals. 

Buffy was about to go out the door when the air felt as if it was getting thicker.

"Hello," she said without turning around at the little girl's giggle.

"Hi, where are you going?" wondered Madeline walking around to face Buffy so she could see the big girl's expression.

Buffy looked down at the curly hair blond little girl. She was as visible as Buffy herself. Kneeling down to Madeline's level Buffy smiled," Maddy, why are you and your brother here?"

"It's our home," Madeline pointed out giving the same answer Spike had the night before with the same sadness in her eyes.

"Miss Buffy," Ryoko's footsteps echoed as they once again came towards Bufyf's room.

"I have to go now, Maddy," explained Buffy getting up," but I'll be back later, okay" she sore leaving her room and the vanishing little girl.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good afternoon, Miss Buffy," Mr. Ryan, her Aunt's butler, greeted Buffy as she sat down at the table. 

"Good-afternoon," returned Buffy politely looking around for her Aunt. "Ryan, where's my Aunt?" she inquired while Christine placed a plate of spaghetti and a lemon ice in front of her.

"She received a last minute phone call," related Ryan," and she had to leave for Lincoln, Nebraska right away. She bid me to tell you that she would be gone for two days," straighten, Ryan said his good-byes to Buffy, content on finishing the dusting early that day.

Alone Buffy ate her lunch while she contemplated what she wanted to do that day. Angelus had promised to come over, but she had no idea when that would be. Then finishing her lunch in struck her. She should go horse back riding today, it had been a long time since she had been. With that decided she got up from the table and after leaving a message with Ryoko where she would be, Buffy went out to the stables. Arriving she found many new horses, but she was on a mission to find a certain one. Night Dancer, was the mare's name and she had grown up with Buffy that last time Buffy was at Old Creek. The pure black mare had been Buffy's favorit4e, her eyes lit up when they landed upon a grown Night Dancer eating some hay. 

"Hi Girl," said Buffy petting Night Dancer's nozzle. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked grabbing the rings. She laughed when Night Dancer stomped her right foot in approval.

Opening up the barn door Buffy began to put the rings on, and after she got them fasten tight enough, she grabbled a white and black saddle and lace in upon the excited mare's back. Mounting the horse, she rode her out of the barn, and was about to take off riding when she saw Angelus walking towards her with his sexy half grin that had her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Hey, what's up?" she asked when he had reached her. His brown eyes capturing her green valley ones.

"I came by to see you," he answered simply relishing at the sight before him," and to ask you to Willow's pool part Saturday," he added petting Night Dancer's nozzle.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be a lot of fun," replied Buffy watching Night Dancer take to Angelus.

"Do you want to come riding with me?" hoped Buffy giving Angelus a big bright smile. "You could ride Fireball. He's a nice trained horse."

"I got nothing else, I rather do. Spending the afternoon with you sounds like the perfect way to spend it," he charmed.

"Lets go get you saddled up then," shot Buffy riding Night Dancer slowly back to the barn to help Angelus with Fireball.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Who's that, Brother?" asked Madeline watching Buffy talk to a handsome young man.

Spike leaned against the window with a content smile on his face," It's probably some young man courting her," he explained with a heavy heart.

The blonde goddess laughed at something the brown haired man said, and Spike's un-beating heart hurt at knowing the young man before her was the one to make her happy, and not him.

"He's really handsome," complemented Madeline watching Buffy and Angleus ride off into the sunlight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This breeze feels really nice," said Buffy closing her eyes for a brief moment letting the breeze just wash over her and fly through her hair.

Angelus found himself having the best afternoon he had had in a long time. Hanging out with Buffy, talking with her, or just watching her as they rode made him happy and excited to see her again. Willow had told him and the rest of the gang about Buffy's arrival two weeks ago. It was good news to him, even though he hadn't seen her since she was eleven, he still thought of her as a friend and now more.

"If you stand on this cliff at sunset you get a perfect view of the sun rising," conveyed Angleus bring his horse up beside Buffy's.

"Sounds like you have done that a couple of times," suggested Buffy glancing over at Angelus. "Bring a lot of girls up here?" she teased pulling on Night Dancers rings.

"Only special ones," the answer made Buffy's heart melt. She was finding herself falling for Angelus quick and hard. Once again she though maybe Old Creek, Nebraska wouldn't be so bad staying in. With Angelus, who currently too her hand into his, their horses started to move once more staying by one another perfectly so the young couple riding them could continue to hold hands

They rode along for a few minutes just enjoying the contact and company, when Madeline and Spikes' faces popped into Buffy's mind for some reason. Stopping Night Dancer, Buffy noticed Angelus staring at her," What?" she asked sweetly.

Angelus climbed down Fireball, after tying him to a tree he when back to help Buffy down off of Night Dancer. Night Dancer was tied next to Fireball, and Buffy was lead over to the grassy green meadow. Buffy was about to ask Angelus what he was doing, but her mind when blank the minute she felt his lips upon hers.

Snuggling closer Buffy placed her hands upon his smooth rock hard chest, deepening the kiss. His strong tan arms wrapped around her petite waist pulling her closer to him still. The two young lovers stayed like this until breathing became an issue. Slightly the two pulled back, but as soon as brown eyes hit emerald their warm lips were once again brushing against one another. Both of them were in heaven, and neither wanted to ever leave.

"I like this," whispered Buffy nuzzling Angleus's nose with hers. 

"Me too," repeated Angelus adjusting his left hand so he could caress her smooth silky cheek. If anyone had told him he would fall in love this summer, he would have laughed in their faces. Now, however, he would have to agree with them. He was falling in love, but could a summer romanance last?

"It's around dinner time," Buffy implied catching the position of the sun. "Would you like to join me? Christine's a great cook, she stated taking his hands into hers.

"I can't this evening," a regretful Angelus responded. "My grandparents are coming over," if he could get out of his family's weekly dinner, he would do it in an instant to be with Buffy. Unfortunately his parents wouldn't agree.

A disappointed Buffy kept a smile on her face," If you have other plans…," she started looking shy. "I understand," she declared relieved that Angleus wanted to spend time with her but had family commitments and that's why he wasn't able to have dinner with her. "Some other time, maybe," she offered.

"Defiantly," promised Angelus giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "You're so amazing," commented Angelus taking her right hand into his. Together the two young eighteen year olds made their way back to the horses a waiting them. 

Angelus and Buffy rode off into the pretty sky of pink, purple, and blue.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Good-night, Ryoko," said Buffy later closing her bed room door. 

"Hi," greeted Madeline causing Buffy to look up. "Are you going to sleep?" Buffy nodded and sat down on her bed beside the little girl.

"Maddy, can I ask you something?" directed Buffy kindly.

"You want to know why we're here," spoke up Spike appearing in front of the two girls.

Buffy looked up at the platinum blonde," Yes," she answered. "I would also like to know why no one else can see you," she added curiously.

"That nice man could," piped up Madeline earning her Buffy's attention. 

"What nice man?" inquired Buffy. Maybe this man could tell her something.

"He died, Maddy," Spike reminded his little sister. "It was your Uncle," he confessed to the young emerald eye woman before him.

"Uncle William could see you?" questioned Buffy stun by the news. "Could Aunt Jenny she went on scooting her back against the bed's wall.

"No," announced Spike finally sitting down on the bed. "Only your Uncle, and people began to believe him mad when he tried to tell them about us and even more when he started to try to help us," he finished feeling guilty for the old man's death in part. He was a kind gentle man and didn't deserve to die the way he did.

"Aunt Jenny said that he died mysteriously," put forth Buffy. "Are you trying to tell me his death wasn't an accident?" she demanded as it dawned on her that Spike and Madeline knew something no one else did.

"What do you know?" countered Spike placing his feet on the bed, when he move over by Buffy.

"I know Aunt Jenny came home to find his still body at the bottom of the stairs. The police and everyone was believed that he must of tripped down he stairs and broken his neck, but Aunt Jenny didn't buy it so she hired her own detectives. However, they never came up with anything knew so the case was closed," explained Buffy braiding her hair to the side for when she headed to bed.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Madeline grabbing Buffy's arm. "She pushed him."

"Who?" asked Buffy facing the little girl.

"The lady with red hair," related Madeline. "The lady who is after Spike and I," she continued sitting on her knees.

"Maddy, who is after…," Buffy began to ask for the third time since meeting the little girl. 

"Angelina," supplied Spike," she was a very high ranking house keeper of ours. Her family had worked for our since the 1500's. When our parents were killed by gun man on their way home Angelina took control of the house and taking care of us," he went on feeling his un-moving pulse speed up with the interesting look Buffy was giving him. He had a sudden urge to capture those pink covered lips, which intensive as she started biting her bottom lip. His grin became wider at the scene.

"What?" wondered Buffy catching his grin. "Is there something funny that I don't know about?"

"You are so beautiful," the words came out before Spike could stop them.

Not expecting that last comment Buffy just kept the grin on her face," Thank you," she told a blushing Spike. "It's nice of you to say."

"Anyway," Spike hurried up and changed the subject. "As I was saying, Angelina became a completely different person then what we knew as children. She found out that the house and all of it's land would go to Madeline and myself once I hit the age of eighteen. This didn't make her happy at all, so Angelina tried her hardest to change Father's will, but it remained in tack. 

Well the evening before my eighteenth birthday a fire broke out up stairs, and Madeline and myself were trapped in this very room. Angelina had told me that Maddy needed me for something, so of course I went to her. The minute I was inside the door locked," he stopped taking in the memories of long ago flashing through his head. 

Buffy sat in silence waiting for Spike to go on. 'They must have burnt up in the fire,' thought Buffy sadly feeling Madeline climb into her lap. She was such a sweet little girl, how could anyone be so cold hearted as to kill Maddy and Spike was beyond her.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore tonight," assured Buffy taking Spike's cool hand into her own. She gave it what she hoped was a comforting squeeze.

Spike returned the squeeze before talking once more, The passage way had been a favorite of mine when I was little. Only Maddy and I knew about it, if Angelina had known she would have tried to trap us in another room. It turned out to be our only way out. Opening the wall Maddy and took the stairway down, and went through the tunnel until we reached the entrance to the outside. When we went to open the doorway, we found it blocked off," taking a breath he finished. "A huge storm had hit the night before knocking down trees and tearing up small farm house in the area. There use to be a big oat tree in our back yard, which is where the door is. Anyway, it had fallen and blocked our way out."

"The the hallway and room we were in got hot," interrupted Madeline sadly with a far off look on her face as if she was remembering that horrible night all over again," and smoke came and…we… began to choke," tears sprang to the little girl's eyes," and finally…darkness," she concluded softly, dew drop tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Maddy," Buffy choked out holding the little blonde to her.

'They must of died of suffocation from the smoke,' she reasoned. "It's okay, Little One," soothed Buffy rubbing Madeline's back just like her mother did hers when she was upset.

Madeline snuggled deeper into Buffy's embrace. The young woman felt safe to her, how Maddy wished Buffy could always stay with her and Spike or they with her.

"The smoke killed us," Spike answered Buffy thought from moments ago. "By the time we awoke as ghosts the house was being rebuilt by the new land owners. The house upstairs was completely burnt up, and yet the passage way still remained untouched, and built over, or so we thought," the story had been finished.

"I'm sorry," said a sympathetic Buffy still holding Maddy to her. "You didn't deserve that," she voiced and once again touched Spike's un-beating heart.

"Your Uncle William was researching what happen to Angelina after the fire. You see as it turns out someone had to of found Maddy and I bodies because when we came back they were gone. William figured maybe we could find some peace if our bodies, which are probably just bones by now were buried in their right full place," he added meeting Buffy's warm green eyes. Eyes he could drown in.

"That sounds like it might work," conveyed Buffy. "Do you have any ideas where they could be?" she remarked.

"When Maddy and I returned they were already gone, and we found ourselves unable to leave the passage way or this room," he explained, he smiled down at his now sleeping sister. 

Catching his expression Buffy looked down in her lap, she had to grin as well," Looks like she's was tired," then looking back up at Spike she slowly moved Maddy into his lap. "Maybe you should put her to bed, and we can talk again tomorrow," she suggested standing up to stretch. 

"Sounds like a good suggestion," agreed Spike standing with Maddy in his arms. "Good-night, Buffy," he wavered not giving into his impulse to kiss her good-night as he vanished.

"Good-night, Spike and Maddy," returned Buffy getting ready for bed herself.

That night she fell asleep thinking about all the information she had learned. Tomorrow she would begin trying to help finish what her Uncle had started, and hopefully find out more about his mysterious death while she was at it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Rise and Shine," greeted a familiar male's voice.

Opening her eyes Buffy came face to face with the most handsomest man she had ever seen, and he had cappichino. 

"Hi, Angelus," said Buffy sitting up in her bed. She was thankful she had worn a cute tank to bed that night. "Is that for me?" she yawned pointing at the cappichino.

"Yes," replied Angelus handing her the drink. "I hope you don't mind me coming on up, but I wanted to surprise you. Ryoko said it was okay," he swore moving closer to the bright expression Buffy wore.

"This is the kind of surprise I like," she admitted honestly placing her drink down. "You know what would make it better," she bated playfully. 

"What?" Angelus played along knowing exactly where she was going because he wanted to go there too.

"This," responded Buffy moving into Angelus's lap, and claiming his moist lips with her own.

Angelus held Buffy tighter as he lowered her back into the mattress. Slightly he pulled back when the need to breath hit, earning a small whimper from Buffy. Soon, however, she found Angelus's lips back on hers setting her on fire.

'This is perfect,' was her thought as Angelus and she continued to kissed forgetting about breakfasts and not noticing the blue eyes watching them from the mostly closed door.

TBc++++++++++ with feedback. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story, and what your thoughts are on it. 

Huge Thanks too: 

Meurtrier

Kat

Goldengirlforever

Jacey

Kendra

Maliek

Slayerchic503

Sailor Earth

Tariq


	5. Just a quick Authors Note

****

Real quick note here: 

In one part I have Maddy saying it was a relative that killed her and Spike, but later on in the story it's was a servant of their parents that killed them. This was a miss mistake on my part sorry!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!

TK


	6. Talking!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. 

Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. 

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!

Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.

Title: A Strange House

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I can not believe Xander did that," laughed Buffy walking hand in hand with Angelus. "How did her accomplish that?"

"He told the teacher his dog ate his report, and even brought his dog in with the part of the report still in its mouth as proof," Angelus finished his funny story about Xander.

"The teacher must have been flabbergasted," stated Buffy laying her head on Angelus's arm.

After their morning make-out session, which Buffy was still humming from, the two eighteen year olds had decided to take a walk. A walk that ended up lasting two hours at current time.

"Lets sit for awhile," suggested Angelus coming to a halt in front of a park bench.

"Okay," agreed Buffy sitting down on his lap.

Comfortable silence set in as the two enjoyed being in each others arms. Resting her head against Angelus chest images of Madeline and Spike showed up.

"Angelus?" Buffy spoke up softly. She nuzzled his neck feeling him grin at the action.

"Yes, Miracle," he remarked using a new nickname for her.

Buffy felt wonderful at hearing the nickname and continued her question," Do you believe in ghosts?" she inquired hoping he didn't think she was weird at asking such a thing.

Angelus looked down at the tiny goddess in his arms," I don't know," he admitted truthfully. "I have to see something before I believe in," he clarified. "Why the sudden interests?" 

Sitting up in his lap Buffy looked into his tan handsome face," It's just that I have heard some stories floating around that my Uncle was saying he saw some ghosts, but no one believed him," she replied intertwining her fingers behind Angelus's head.

Angelus looked down at his hand hands on her waist before meeting her innocent gaze,"Your Uncle William claimed that Old Creek had a little girl and her brother living there. When your Aunt asked to met these two, William told her they were dead, and that he had promised to help them. Of course, your Aunt thought he was joking and so did the very few people he had talked to about it, but then the accident happened and everyone had to wonder if what he had said was true," confirmed Angelus wondering why Buffy wanted to know this stuff all of a sudden.

"Did he keep anything that you know of about his so call ghost friends," wondered Buffy with a innocent grin. 'Don't let the man of your dreams think you're crazy,' she told herself as she waited for Angelus to answer.

"I think, Willow mentioned something about a black journal he was writing in a lot towards the end. Buffy, is there some reason you asking all of this?" he questioned curiously. He wanted to help her if there was something she needed help with.

"I just want to know what happen to my Uncle and why he believed in these so call ghosts," claimed Buffy making a mental note to look for the journal when she got home. "Does Willow or even Tara know where my uncle put his journal?"

"Willow said that he wrote a lot in his study, so it's probably somewhere in there," returned Angelus. "Buffy, you know if you ever have something you feel like talking about, I'm a really good listener, and I promise not to think you were crazy," he vowed bring his hand up to lay in upon her warm cheek and caressed it softly.

Buffy slide her cheek against his hand smiling at his words. "If I find what I'm looking for, then I'll tell you," she promised. "I just want some kind of proof," she explained more when she saw hurt cross Angelus's face. 

"Okay," agreed Angelus letting the subject go for now. He had a feeling that Buffy had seen something that was bugging her, but he could wait until she told him. 

"Thank you," said Buffy giving him a loving sweet kiss. She lucked out this summer meeting such a great guy. "So have you decided on a college yet?" she asked lying back against his chest. 

"I am heading to UCLA this coming fall," revealed Angelus glad with the decision he had made last night. "I'm going to need someone to show me around," he hinted planting a kiss on Buffy's neck.

"Well I suppose I can fit it into my schedule," laughed Buffy thrilled that he was going to UCLA. That meant their realtionship, however, it may progress didn't have to end at summers end, but could continue. Long distance relationships were hard, she knew that from first hand experience. Having Angelus at the same school with her was a huge plus, and who knew maybe after college they get married and have…wait getting a little head of yourself there aren't ya Buffy. 

"Then I take that as a yes, and a yeah," countered Angelus laughing as a happy Buffy threw her arms around him and shook her head yes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'll call you later," said Angelus later the day as they stood outside of Buffy's Aunt's door way.

"Defenitly," declared Buffy before leaning in for a good-bye kiss. 

"Willow is working with your Aunt today, so she's probably somewhere in the house," he informed her when they parted.

"I'm sure I will," remarked Buffy. 

"Buffy, is that you?" inquired Ryan opening the door for his young mistress.

"Yes, Ryan," implied Buffy sharing a smile with Angelus.

"Your Aunt wishes to speak with you," Ryan realted sharing a polite nod at Angelus. "Good-afternoon, Sir."

"Good-afternoon, Ryan," returned Angelus. "I'll call," he told Buffy before leaving her to attend to her Aunt's request. 

Unbeknow to them a pair of blue eyes watched.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Aunt Jenny," called Buffy walking into her Aunt's den, only to find it empty. 'That's weird,' thought Buffy. 'Ryan said she was in here.' "Aunt Jenny," she called once more walking towards what use to be her Uncle's den. Maybe she was working in there. 

When she reached the small reticence room, however, her Aunt wasn't there. 'That's weird,' she thought once more.

"He wrote in the den," Angelus words rang in Buffy's head as she got an idea. 

Making sure the door was closed, Buffy made her way over to one of the three bookshelfs. Scanning the books, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Every book that was black was a reading book. 

'This isn't pan out,' commented Buffy to herself when she scanned the last book on the selves. 'Maybe he put it somewhere else,' she reasoned looking around the room. 

Everything seemed so organized, and clean. If you didn't know any better you would think that the person whom room it was still alive. Her Uncle William had been a neat freak, he liked everything in its place. Getting up from the floor she was sitting on, she was heading opening the door when something caught the corner of her eye. 

'It can't be,' she thought walking back over to west bound wall. 'Is that a door?' she question running her fingers along the crack in the wall. 

The crack began to move under Buffy's fingers. Carefully as not to make a noise or damage anything, Buffy pulled the lose wall. When it gave way, Buffy found herself looking into a small square size passage way. 

Sitting back on her knees, she contemplated whether or not to enter. It looked steady enough for her to go into. It was big enough for an adult if they really squeezed together. Taking a deep breath, the eighteen year old crawled on her hands and knees through the passage way, making sure that the door was being held open by something heavy. 

'What is in here?' she asked as she moved along the gray damp tunnel. She followed straight and when it came to a slanted path, she calmed the nervous that were buzzing inside of her and went up through that. When she finally saw a bit of bright light, she sigh with relieve, but stopped dead in her tracks when her right hand hit something hollow. Glancing over to her right, she knocked lightly on the wall causing it to open up. It looked like a little safe, and inside for her eyes to slightly see laid something.

TBC__________________________With feedback!! Let me know if this story is still being read and what you thought of it.

P.S. Kiki I lost your e-mail address, so if you could send it to me so I may send you the rest of the story for beta reading, that would be great!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Muertrier

Slayer Chic 503

Meagan P.

Jacey

Kendra3

Sailor Earth

Shanese

Xandalyn

Catlimere

Isis


	7. Discoveries

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. 

Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. 

Authors Note: If anyone would like to read earlier parts, then they can be found at: ******.**

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!

Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.

Title: A Strange House

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Reaching into the safe carefully, incase there was something sharp or alive in there, her hand encountered something hard and bump. The darkness really didn't give her that much light to see the object her hand was feeling, but she moved her hand along it anyway. What she felt, felt like some kind of box with writing on it. Sitting up on her knees the best she could with as much space as she had she reached her other hand into the safe and pulled the object out. 

Once the object was out she was able to determine it was a box with some kind of a lock on it. Deciding that trying to open in the dark would be useless, since she wouldn't be able to see it, Buffy tucked the box under her arm the best she could and looked for a place to turn around at. As she moved forward she began to worry when the tunnel didn't seem to have anymore turns. 

Stopping for a breath, and to think of another way out,' There has to be some way out of here,' she reasoned. 'If someone was able to hide this box, they had to of gotten out somewhere.'

She looked around her surroundings once more, that's when she spotted an out line of a what looked to be a door not to far a head. 'Please, let that be a door,' she hoped crawling towards the light. The tunnel's dampness was sinking through her clothes, and she it was getting a bit cool. 

The outline came closer and closer with each crawled step she took, until finally she was right in front of it. To her surprise there was a thin area between what she now determine was a door and the tunnel. The thin area was big enough for her to stand so she did just that. Tucking the box under her arm, she slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. 

"Spike, do you think, Buffy is going to be able to help us?" asked Madeline to Buffy's surprise. Opening the door more she found herself in a room with Spike and Madeline only she didn't think they saw her.

"I don't know, Maddy," answered Spike honestly from his perch on the old four post bed. "I hope she can."

"Do you?" questioned Madeline knowing her brother had something else on his mind then getting out," or do you want to stay?"

Spike looked at his little sister like she had grown a second head," Why on earth would I want to stay?" he demanded although he knew why part of him wanted to stay.

"I don't know," played Madeline grabbing her old torn doll," Maybe because you are falling in love with Buffy," she stated simply surprising Buffy to no end.

'Spike loves me?' inquired Buffy leaning back against the brick wall. She was stunned that Spike and Madeline had yet to see her. Hearing that Spike loved her made her feel stun and unsure of what to do if it was true.

"Maddy, I don't love Buffy," lied Spike trying to make Madeline believe it. "I like her, she a nice girl and all, but she's alive and has pretty boy hovering over her," he mentioned sitting up.

"Angelus is very handsome," agreed Madeline hoping off the desks she was sitting on," but I think that if you tried you might be the one she falls in love with," she encouraged.

"Maddy, new topic," commanded Spike standing up. "I'm going up to see if she's home yet," he excused himself and headed up the stairs.

Buffy watched as he made his way out of sight. 'That must be the way to my room,' she thought trying not to think about the other topic she had just heard. 'If I follow that I should be able to get to my room.'

"Hey, Mrs. Christine," she heard Madeline say to her doll. "You know it's weird all these years and Spike and I have been here I have always wanted to leave. Now that we have someone to help us once more, I am wondering again if I really want to go," she rambled on hoping up on the four post bed. 

Buffy watched with sad eyes as the sweet little girl curled up on the bed and was soon out like a light buld. 'Poor Maddy,' she thought simplathinly. 'I promise, Little One, I'll help you,' she swore before walking quietly past the little girl, and up the stairs just as Spike had done.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pressing her hands to the doorway once she reached the top step, she felt it give way at her hand, the wall opened revealing her bedroom and a very shocked Spike.

"Where did you come from?" he asked the minute Buffy walked out of the passage way.

"The tunnel," replied Buffy knowing she was going ot have to explain more, but she would do that in a few minutes. "I found something," she informed the bleach blonde sitting on her vanity chair and moved the box, which now she could determine was brow and wooded onto her lap. 

"Where did you find it?" inquired Spike still surprised at where Buffy had just come from. Had she heard his and Maddy's conversation just now? If she did what did she think about it?

"In my Uncle's den there is this little square door, that if you're not careful you'll miss," she began looking up at Spike' s curious eyes. "Anyway, I crawled in, and it lead to a tunnel, and the tunnel led me to a littler doorway. I opened it up and inside was this box," she determined turning the box over and casting her eyes back down to the object. 

"It looks like it has something in it," supplied Spike when the two heard something moving around in the box.

"Here's the latch," claimed Buffy un hooking the goldfish color hook that keep the box locked. The box opened to reveal a black book.

"That looks familiar," stated Spike moving up beside Buffy. "It looks like…,"

"It's my Uncle's journal," Buffy finished running her finger over her Uncle's name at the corner of the book.

"That's it," responded Spike recognizing the book now. "Your Uncle was using that to write down what he found out."

"Let's see what he found out, shall we," directed Buffy trying to ignore the weird feel she got as Spike leaned closer to her.

Flipping open the book Buffy registered her Uncle's writing right way. The first page had what looked to be a family tree of some kind. One of Spike's family and another of the Angelina girl Spike had told her about. As she flipped further throught the book she found a whole bunch of notes on the fire that happened in Old Creek so long ago, and she scanned information about the house as it was rebuilt, but nothing looked to promising. 

"All this stuff we knew," Spike pointed out as he too, scanned the pages. "Maybe he didn't find out anything either," he said with regret and sat back against the vanity. 

"There has to be something here," reasoned Buffy getting up from the chair was walked over to the desk. 'My Uncle wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to hide it, if he didn't have something useful,' she thought turning the page. 

"but what?" added Spike watching the beautiful golden blond sit down on her bed. She was perfect, he hated to admit it, but when his sister had claimed that he more then liked Buffy, she was right on the money, but he was righ when he said there was no future there.

Buffy noticed Spike looking at her, and she got a uncomfortable feeling. Setting the book down, she decided that now would be a good time to talk about what she heard," Spike," she began taking a deep breath. 

"You heard didn't you?" he asked already knowing what she was going to say. "Look, Buffy, my little sister has a great imagination," he went on standing up. "You shouldn't take anything she says about me loving you seriously," he finished facing away from her.

"Spike, we're friends, right?" implied Buffy glancing up at him.

"I would like to think so, yes," returned Spike sitting down beside her. 

"Good," stated Buffy, not really knowing what to say. Everything she thought of to this point sounded lame, and she didn't want to say anything she would later regret.

"Buffy," yelled her Aunt saving her from having to say anything more.

"Coming," she yelled back, " I'll check the book some more and let you know if I find anything," promised Buffy getting up from her bed. 

"Okay," repeated Spike standing to head back down to the passage way.

Buffy was almost to the door, when she suddenly turned around and gave Spike a hug," I'll do my best," she whispered and then out the door she went leaving a surprised, but smiling Spike.

TBC_____________________with feedback. Let me know what you think and if you want more. Remember feedback is very inspiring to the writing muses!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Lauren

Kendra3

Brittannie

Sailor Earth

Emma

Anna

Isis

Unknown

Benita P.

Nicolle 

Thanks all of you. I am glad that this story is liked and that you want more. I will probably be putting more out sometime next week depending on when I have to work. Thanks for taking the time to send me feedback, I enjoy reading each and everyone of your comments.


	8. I Love You!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. 

Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. 

Authors Note: If anyone would like to read earlier parts, then they can be found at: ******.**

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!

Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.

Title: A Strange House 9-10/15

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy laid out on the beach chair the following morning reading through her Uncle's journal. It looked like he had pretty standard, know facts in there, nothing that would lead to his death or to Spike and Madeline's body.

"Miss Buffy," called Ryoko coming up from behind the eighteen year old with a fruit drink in hand. "To cool your thirst," she explained when Buffy looked at her surprised for a drink she didn't ask for.

"Thank you," returned Buffy moving her sun glasses to the top of her head. "Is my Aunt home?" she questioned. Buffy found it odd that her Aunt was gone once more. It seemed that every time Aunt Jenny would come home, she would turn around and leave again as if she didn't really want to be home.

"No, Miss, I believe Christine said that you Aunt has decided to stay in Omaha, Nebraska for the week to work on her project there," countered Ryoko. "She left a message for you the morning explaining, but I have yet to give it to you, I apologize," bowed Ryoko taking a white envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Buffy.

"Thank you, Ryoko," said Buffy once again. "Could you inform Christine that I will be eating out tonight, so she doesn't have to prepare any supper," claimed Buffy leaning back in the chair.

"Yes, Miss, right away," responded Ryoko smiling politely before leaving.

Turning back to the journal Buffy placed the drink down on the beach table beside her and adjusted her body so that she could now tan her back. 

"Journal Entry 83," she began to read to herself. "This mystery is getting more and more mysterious," wrote her Uncle. "Compiling all the members of Maddy and Spike's family since and two generations before their birth, has gotten me know where. Which must make me think maybe the answer I am looking for didn't start just simply two generations ago, but many," Buffy stopped and thought about this idea for a moment. 

It made since that maybe the family had acquired enemies, and Angelina worked for them, or possibly her family were the ones with the agenda. 

Buffy read on," Journal Entry 84," she started taking off the sunglasses that threatened to fall down her face. "While reaching at the library and the town hall today, I have discovered a shocking revelation. Angelina's family, the Johnson, was one of the wealthiest families in Nebraska during the 1500's. They built Old Creek and much of the town itself. Highly respected and liked, Mr. Johnson was a prize citizenship, by day at least. According, to local myth, he was a bit of a gambler at heart. One night he played against a Mr. Poet, who long and behold is related to Spike and Maddy. There great-great-great grandfather must have ended up beating Mr. Johnson because a week after the game, Old Creek was turned over to Mr. Poet as well as the family fortune," finished Buffy. 

'Angelina must have wanted to take back what was taken from her,' thought Buffy taking in the new information. 'Mr. Poet must of destroyed anything that could prove the land was originally her relatives to work for a living,' she anaylized.

"Hey, Buffy," greeted Willow as she and Tara bounced in front of her with huge grins on their faces. "What ya doing?" asked the red head. 

"I found my Uncle's old journal and was reading through it," answered Buffy closing the book. She had some leads to look into. "What are you two up too?" she inquired.

"Your Aunt has us weeding her garden. She says it use to be a thing you two did together, but after your Uncle she just stopped doing it. Now that you're here she wants us to fix it up," countered Tara sitting down on the beach table. 

"So you're reading your Uncle's journal ,huh?" directed Willow indicating the book Buffy had laid down beside her. "Anything interesting in there?" flipping her red ponytail hair behind her.

"Not really," confessed Buffy, she wasn't really ready to share with anyone her leads or what she was exactly looking for. If they thought her Uncle was crazy what was to stop them from thinking the same thing about her?

"You're coming to my pool party tomorrow night, right?" Willow wondered changing the subject to something more interesting.

"Yes, Angelus asked me the other day to go with him," smiled Buffy when she thought about Angelus. She couldn't wait for him to see her in her new summer bikini she had yet to wear. Bring three bath suits with you for the summer was something her mother thought she was crazy for doing, but she was glad she did. You never knew when you wanted to wear your best one to impress or when you wanted to wear your oldest one just to relax and tan.

"How are things with Angelus?" prompted Willow leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"They're great actually," replied Buffy blushing. "He and I went horse back riding yesterday, and then he took me to a meadow where he gave me plenty of mind blowing kisses," she told them all the while keeping the bright shiny smile on her face.

"Awe…," Willow and Tara said in unison. "How sweet."

"I was taking to Xander last night," said Tara," and he was telling me that Angelus had pretty much decided on UCLA for college, now we all know why."

"He seriously is going?" asked Buffy thrilled to hear the news. 

"Yeap," affirmed Tara laughing at the golden blonde's glee.

"Willow, Tara, don't bother Miss Buffy," scowled Ryoko coming outside. "Mrs. Jenny wants that garden done by tonight, now hop to it," she encouraged causing the eighteen year old girls to share a look of boredom. 

"We'll talk to you later, Buffy," Willow said excusing herself and Tara.

"Miss Buffy, you have a visitor," informed Ryoko once the young woman was alone.

"Okay, who is it?" inquired Buffy placing her sunglasses back on her head and picked up the journal. 

"It's a Mr. Angelus," spoke Ryoko sweetly.

Buffy's grin grew at hearing those words," Thanks," she said before heading back inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey," greeted Angelus the minute he saw Buffy walk out the door onto the porch. "How's my girl?" he wondered wrapping his arms around Buffy without any thought to it at all.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Angelus's neck and grinned up at him," Your girl, huh?" she played. "What if I don't want to be your girl," she added running her finger gently down his chest wearing a teasing smile. 

"Then I'll have to show you, how much I would like for you to be my girl, as in girlfriend," he amended quickly once he though how my girl sounded so passive.

"Angelus, are you asking me to only be yours?" flirted Buffy enjoying herself. It had been so long since she had met a boy who wanted her for her and not her beauty or family name. 

"I would like that," confessed Angelus," but only if you want that," he went on sincerely. "Since you came here at the begin of this week all I can think about is being with you," he admitted slowly pulling Buffy up his body so they were face to face.

"I know the feeling," agreed Buffy brushing her lips against his. She knew that Angelus wasn't the only one who care for her, as she found out today. Spike care for her as well, yet the feelings she got around Spike wasn't' the same she got when Angelus was near her. With Spike it was like a friendship kind of feeling, but with Angelus she wanted to be with him all the time too. 

Placing Buffy down, Angelus brushed her silky cheek," So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he spoke full of hope.

"Yes," promised Buffy, and she never felt happier about a decision before in her life. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" she asked giving him an innocent look that he found hard to refuse, not that he wanted too.

"Of course," declared Angelus taking her hand into his. "Where might we be going?" he wondered as Buffy lead him off the porch and down the side walk.

"I want to go get ice-cream," she revealed stepping back under his arm. She layed her head on his shoulder as the two of them made their way to the ice-cream shop.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So you're telling me that you want to research your Aunt's home?" asked Angelus two hours later as the two came upon the public library. "You really are an aerologist daughter," he complemented earning a expressive yes from his girlfriend. 'Girlfriend! I like the sound of that,' he decided kissing the top of Buffy's head as the two of them entered the old brown library.

"Excuse me," called Buffy as she and Angelus came up to the front desks.

"Hello, Dear," spoke the nice elderly librarian. "May I help you with something?" she inquired putting down the romance novel she was reading.

"I was wondering if you had anything on Old Creek House?" Buffy replied politely. "My Aunt lives there and I'm curious about it."

"Ah, yes, now I remember you," the Liberian responded giving Angelus an up and down look, to which Buffy did not like one bit. 

"I'm Jenny's niece," Buffy finished for the old lady while she leaned back into Angelus's arms. "Do you have anything that has to do with the house when it was built," she narrowed down following the Liberian back to an old stack of files.

"Everything that we have on any of the old building are in the files, and if you don't find anything there, the town hall might have something," explained the old lady. 

"Thank you," announced Buffy opening the file cabinet," Sweetie, can you help me," she directed grabbing Angelus hand. 

The librarian got the message, and left the two young loves alone.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Angelus put forth taking the vanialla folder Buffy handed him.

"According to a story my Aunt once told me," made up Buffy," there was this rumor going around that Old Creek use to belong to a family named the Johnson's. Well anyway, Mr. Johnson was suppose to of lost the house to a Mr. Poet, and I was wondering what ever happen to his family," she continued sitting down on the ground beside Angelus.

"Any particular reason?" maintained Angelus draping his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"I'm not sure," delivered Buffy truthfully. "We'll see."

Angelus sensed there was something more to all this, but he let it go. He was in love with Buffy and if she didn't want to tell him right away what she was looking for then he was going to be a good boyfriend and understand. Eventually she would tell him.

Flipping open the black file she began to look at it contents. There was really nothing out of the ordinary until she came to the last page. This one was of a family tree, but it had more generations then the one in her Uncle's journal. 

"What's that?" questioned Angelus looking over at the family tree Buffy was studying. 

"It's a family tree of the people who lived in Old Creek before Spike's family did," answered Buffy without thinking.

"Who's Spike?" directed Angelus causing Buffy to look over at him. 

"He's…a…Mr. Poet's son," improvised Buffy not knowing really what to say. 

"Buffy, didn't the Poet family die a long time ago?" added Angelus with a session look on his face. The name Poet had been well know in Old Creek they were the owners of Old Creek House for many generations, but according to everything he grew up hearing throw ghost stories and legends their family had died out. The last members were killed in some kind of fire, was it?

Sitting there Buffy nodded," They did, but I think that if I start with a familiar name in my research then, it'll move it along," she rambled not sure if she was making sense or not. 

"Buffy, have you seen something that you're not telling me?" prompted Angelus. Something was up and he had a feeling Buffy wasn't reaching Old Creek just for the fun of it.

'Maybe I should tell him,' she thought," What if I said that since I arrived at Old Creek there have been some strange things happening?" she wondered glancing back down at the files. 

"I would say that it wouldn't be the first time someone has sense something weird about your Aunt's. It's a beautiful place, but your Uncle use to say that every now and then he would feel sadness in it," concluded Angelus giving her a smile. 

Buffy took a deep breath," Angelus, I've heard that my Uncle saw two particular ghost in the house and everyone thought he was crazy," she went on.

"Yeah, the whole town though he had gone mad. Though they couldn't figure why. Your uncle always seemed to be the ideal citizenship, at least, until he started talking about this little girl Megan…Melissa…Mandy. Or something like that, and her big brother Snake…Sniper…Sam… or….Spike," that last name dawned in Angleus's head. "You've seen them haven't you?" he questioned seriously.

"Yeah," announced Buffy looking back up at him. "Please, don't think I'm crazy," she pleaded. 

"I don't," promised Angleus. "I'll admit that it's a shocker to hear you confirm seeing the ghost as well, and while I am unsure if they exists or not," reasoned Angelus taking Buffy's hand into his. "What I do know though is that I love you, and if you say you saw them, then I believe you," he finished smiling at the honey blond in front of him.

"I love you," confessed Buffy throwing her arms around Angelus's neck. "I'm glad you believe me," she whimpered into his ear. 

"Always," vowed Angelus wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a warm long passionate kiss that almost got them thrown out of the library.

Once they pulled apart, Buffy snuggled into Angleus arms as they continued to look thought he folders. For an hour they didn't find anything, and was about ready to go get something to eat when Angelus hand landed upon something Buffy thought was interesting. 

"Wait a minute," instructed Buffy pulling a standing Angelus back down beside her. "This looks interesting."

"What's it say?" asked Angelus sitting back down.

"It's looks to be history on the Johnson's who owned the property before the Poets. Let's see… the Johnson's was a wealth family…the father lost the property to Poet…all stuff I knew from Uncle's William's journal," stated Buffy flipping the page.

"What about this?" questioned Angelus pointing at the bottom of the third page. "Mr. Johnson's family was set to be servants of the Poet's. If any of them disobeyed it was agreed upon that they would be put out or sold to the slave market," he read.

"That would explain Angelina's hatred of the Poets," Buffy pieced together.

"Who's Angelina?" questioned Angelus once more.

"She was the maid who was suppose to watch over Spike and Madeline when they were younger. Well when their parents died she thought she would get all the inhertance for being such a loyal servant, but the will left it to Spike," explained Buffy telling Angelus everything Spike had told her. It felt good to be able to share this with someone, and he didn't think she was crazy. However, the best part would have to be that he loved her.

"So the fire that was started was started by Angelina," assumed Angelus trying to follow along with Buffy's story.

"Right," confirmed Buffy with a firm nod. "Well as it turned out Spike and Maddy were able to get out of the room she trapped them in, which is now my room, and made there way through this secret passage way in my room. However, when they went to climb out the exist, it was blocked by a tree, so they suffocated from all the smoke seeping through," she gave him the fly by version. "Well by the time they came back, their bodies were gone, and Spike thinks that Angelina had something to do with it," she finished taking a much needed breath.

"Okay," responded Angelus," does that mean this Spike and Madeline can't rest until their bodies are found?"

"That's the theory," affirmed Buffy," now the challenge comes with trying to find where their bodies are buried."

"Have you thought maybe their buried on your Aunt's property somewhere," suggested Angelus trying to be helpful.

"They probably are," agreed Buffy," the question is where though?" continued Buffy leaning back into Angleus's arms. "Plus there's more then one mystery going on here."

"More then one?" asked Angelus confused. "What else is there to find out."

"Maddy, said that my Uncle was pushed by a red headed person, and that everything that people thought about his death wasn't true," related Buffy with a touch of sadness at the thought of her dead Uncle.

"Wait a minute," halted Angelus trying to take this new information in on top of the information that he had just gotten. "You're telling me that you think your Uncle was murdered."

"Yes," returned Buffy honestly," and I figured it had something to do with this mystery of Spike and Maddy. I think, that someone from Angelina's line doesn't want to secret to come out, so they killed him," she put forth into words what had been running through her head since the second night she talked to Spike.

"Your Aunt had PI's checking into the murdered they didn't find anything concert though," Angelus pointed out. 

"What if they weren't looking for the right things?" clarified Buffy looking back down at her folder. "I mean why would they look into Angelina's family, when she has been dead for such a long time?"

"They wouldn't," replied Angleus sitting back against the wall. "You know the PI's did take statements from all of your Aunt's house employees, it's a long shot, but maybe one of them is related to Angelina, and wanted to keep their family's secret save."

"Do know how to get the records?" spoke Buffy scanning the fourth page to the file. 

"My Uncle's the police chief, I think I can get them," he said with confidence.

"Angelus, look," Buffy told her boyfriend as her eyes landed upon something knew. "The money that Spike was to inherited went to Angelina after his death, but later on the town's people began to get suspious of her, and started questioning her. In fact, the questions got so bad, that the town decided to put her on trial for Spike and Maddy's murder, as it turns out Judge Carlson the judge at the time was a dear friend of Spike's father," recited Buffy as she went along the page and flipped it to the back," the night before she was to start her trial she escaped leaving the money and everything else behind. 

It was rumored that she had boarded one of the cargo ships that night and left the country," she stopped and shared a look with Angleus. "Something tells me one of her relatives are back, and doesn't want their good name to go through the mud either that or they want the money that should have been theirs."

"What happen to the money afterwards?" Angelus looked for anther clue.

"It was given to the state and used for whatever needed to be done. The new owners of Old Creek rebuilt the place and it's been sold thirty times before my Aunt bought it," informed Buffy scanning the last page of the file. "I think, we should go through those servant files, and see if we can connect any of them to Angelina," put forth Buffy standing up. 

"Good plan," commented Angelus. "I'll drop you off and then go to the police station myself," he promised standing up beside her. "Then I'll bring the files to you."

"I love you," said Buffy giving him a grin followed by a kiss. She was really lucky to have him in her life.

"…and I you, Love," countered Angelus pulling Buffy up to kiss her deeper.

TBC_______________________With feedback. Let me know what you think of this story. My writing muses love hearing what you have to say or suggest. 

Huge Thanks too:

misskittyfantastico12889

Christine

Kendra3

Nina

Arobow

Sailor Earth

KC


	9. The End

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am just borrowing them for this story. 

Feedback: I would love to know what you think. It helps me write faster because it inspires my writing muses. 

Authors Note: If anyone would like to read earlier parts, then they can be found at: ******.**

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Distributions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!!

Rating: PG-13 for now, may change later on!!

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary: Buffy Summers is stuck staying at her Aunt Jenny's house for the summer. There she runs into a pile of mysterious happenings, and a tale that will shock her.

Title: A Strange House

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy threw her coat on the coat rack as soon as she got home, and went up to her room. When she got there she was surprised to find Ryan and Ryoko standing in her room talking.

"What are you two doing in here?" questioned Buffy curiously. 

"We're putting your clothes in your room, Miss," answered Ryan indicating the two freshly cleaned clothes baskets. "How was your day?"

"It was very nice," countered Buffy. "Ryoko, has my Aunt called?" changed Buffy walking over to her bed.

"No not yet, Miss Buffy, but I will let you know as soon as she does. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bit of mopping that needs to be done," she excused herself followed by Ryan.

Once Buffy's door was such, Buffy opened her top locked dresser draw and pulled out her Uncle's journal.

'Let's see what else you found out, Uncle William,' thought Buffy opening to were she last finished. 'Maybe I can combined what Angelus and I found to what you found.'

"Working hard," came a teasing tone.

"Hey, Spike," returned Buffy looking up from the book," and Maddy," she added spotting the little girl next to her brother. "How are you two today?" she asked.

"Curious as to why your maid was snooping through you stuff," replied Spike catching Buffy off guard. 

"What?" questioned Buffy shutting the book. "Ryoko was going through my things?" she couldn't believe that Ryoko would do something like that, and why she would want to.

"Yeah, she was," confirmed Madeline hopping onto Buffy's bed. "More particularly your books."

"My books?" directed Buffy surprised once more. "Why on earth would she want to look at them. As far as I know I only brought reading books," she pondered as Spike sat on the other side of her.

"Ryan came in and she made up some excuse about the clothes," supplied Madeline as she went on. "I think, she was looking for something," she put her two cents in.

"But what?" wondered Buffy.

The three sat there for fifteen minutes in silence pondering that same question. Opening her Uncle's journal Buffy turned to the last page that had writing on it. What she saw shocked!

"Ah, Guys," she spoke up gaining Spike and Madeline's attention. "Do you know how long Ryoko has worked for my Aunt and Uncle?" as she stared down at the page.

"For a while," recalled Spike. "In fact, didn't she live here as a child with her mother who at the time was the maid?" Spike questioned his little sister.

Madeline thought a moment," Yeah, I think you're right," she related sitting back against the wall. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because my Uncle has notes here about her," explained Buffy pointing at the notes. "He was suspious of her, and wondered why it was she would always head out by the stables at so late at night," countered Buffy making eye contact with Spike. "Spike, when you two were alive, what was were the stable's were?"

Spike thought a minute, but couldn't completely remember," I don't remember. I want to say the west wing of the estate actually."

'That could be it,' thought Buffy reaching for her phone. 

"Who are you calling?" voiced Spike noticing the gleamed of hope that struck Buffy's eye.

"Angelus," returned Buffy. "His Uncle is a police officer, I want him to see about getting a hold of the house's old lay out."

"Why?" asked Madeline sharing a confused look with her big brother. 

"The house was rebuilt after your death, right?" clarified Buffy as the phone in her hand rang.

"Right," confirmed Spike, thinking he might be getting what she was thinking. "You think there is something out by the stables," he implied.

"I think, it's worth a shot," claimed Buffy. "Hi, Angelus," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Buffy, I got those files you wanted," Angelus said holding the files in his hands.

"Thanks lots, make sure you have Ryoko's file in particular," said Buffy scooting against her bed. Cradling the phone with her shoulders she motioned for Spike to hand her the pen and notebook on her night stand. 

"Why, Ryoko?" responded Angelus heading out his front door.

"She was in my room earlier, and I have it on good authority that she was going through my books. I have a feeling she was looking the journal my Uncle wrote it," she concluded writing on the notebook paper.

"Why though?" asked Angelus once he got into his car. "Do you think she's the one who connects your Uncle's death and Spike and Madeline's bone thing?"

"Yeah, I really do," stated Buffy. "I'll explained why when you get here, but before you arrive could you see if you can get your hands on the original lay out of Old Creek at the town hall or if your Uncle could get it?"

"Sure, be there soon," promised Angelus. "I love you,"

"I love you," whispered Buffy so that Spike didn't hear. She didn't want to hurt her friend any, but from the expression on his face he had heard her loud and clear.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

An hour later Angelus arrived and was sent up to Buffy's room. 

"Buffy," called Angelus knocking on her door startling her and Spike out of their read of her Uncle's journal and the folders she had brought back from the library.

"Come in," got up Buffy and opened her door. 

"Hey," he smiled placing a kiss on Buffy's warm lips, to which she responded to happily, but broke it off when she remembered their audience. 

"Thank you for helping," she thanked letting go and lead him over to her bed to sit down. "Were you able to get a hold of the map?"

"It took them thirty minutes to find, and it's faded quite a bit, but," Angelus expressed reaching into the folder he had. "Here it is along with the files you wanted on Ryoko."

"Okay," said Buffy opening the map. "Here's where the stables are now," she spoke as Spike and Madeline, who Angelus couldn't see, and Angelus listened. "There was originally a well there," she pointed at the west end of the map. "Spike, that could be were you bones are," she stated earning a weird look from Angelus.

"Who are you talking too?" he wondered looking around the room.

"Me dimwit," commented Spike with a laugh.

"Spike," Buffy scolded the bleach blond. "Be nice. The ghosts," started Buffy staring at Angelus. "They're right behind you."

Angelus turned around quickly, but saw nothing," I don't see anything," he put forth.

"Besides my Uncle, I'm the only one who has been able to see them," explained Buffy honestly. "You do believe though, right?" she questioned as a slight fear that he might not crept in.

"Like I said before," Angelus started taking Buffy's hand into his. "I love you, and I believe you. Just because I can't see something doesn't mean, someone else can't," he reasoned being supported. "Now why did you want to know about the stables?"

Buffy expression soften as Angelus kissed her hand," Well according my my Uncle's journal, he had observed Ryoko going out there quite a lot and always at night. Spike says that she has been working for my Aunt and Uncle since she was a child and her mother was a maid. So I looked at the family tree that my Uncle had laid out and laid it next to the one we found at the library, and long and behold they match up. 

Angelina fled the country, and ended up marrying an old sailor. They had a daughter and she married a rich Japanese man named Ryu Takamia. Looking at the family tree it looked like their family lived in Kyoto for three generations before Sharon Takamia, Ryu and Angelina's great great grandson, moved back to the states and ended up at Old Creek once more. By then Old Creek had prospered and had been rebuilt. Anyway, it looks like he stayed here and married a young woman named Cassy Ryan, who at the time worked for the new owners of Old Creek so he joined their staff as well. They went on to have four children, and thought the generations their family stated in the US, more particle Old Creek or it's surrounding areas ," explained Buffy stopping to take a much needed breath.

"So how does this all connect to Ryoko?" expressed Angelus as the pieces started to fall into place.

Buffy took the files Angelus had brought with him, and searched through until she found what she was looking for. Opening Ryoko's file she was not surprised to find her parents names and her grandparents names," It seems Ryoko's family has been working for the Old Creek owners for quite some time," she shared showing Angleus and Spike who were hovering over her shoulders the page. 

"Her grandmother's name is Angelina," noted Spike pointing to the name Angelina Cart. "She married a local fishermen," he pointed out reading over the info.

"Her grandmother's maiden name is Takamia," delivered Buffy reading the police scribble on the page. "She's it," she concluded with confidence. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How do we get the proof we need on Ryoko?" wondered Angelus leaning back against Buffy's bed.

"I don't know," confessed Buffy laying her head upon Angelus's shoulder forgetting about the other two present.

Spike smiled sadly as he watched Angelus wrap his arm around an eye drooping Buffy. Though he had told himself that he and Buffy could never be, it still hurt to tsee the truth before him. Without saying a word he vanished followed by a tired Madeline.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Awaking three hours later Buffy found herself tucked into her bed, and along. With a big yawn she turned over on her side to find the alarm clock read eight'o'clock. Rubbi8ng her eyes, she sat up brushing her against a piece of paper. She smiled when she saw Angelus hand writing.

__

Buffy,

I went to check out a lead I though of. Call you later, my Love.

Love,

Angelus

Feeling all warm inside Buffy got up. Dinner was two hours ago, but maybe she could find something in the kitchen. Slipping on her shoes Buffy stoop up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Reaching the bottom of the steps Buffy froze on the spot upon seeing Ryoko opening the front door, while looking around suspiciously. Hiding behind the stair's pole, Buffy wait until Ryoko went out the door before following her.

The night air blew Buffy's golden hair behind her as she crept around the house enough to watch Ryoko, but stayed out of sight.

Green eyes watched the black headed woman heading towards the barn.

'What is she doing?' Buffy questioned herself. Adjusting her eyes to the fading light she continue to spy on Ryoko as she moved inside the barn.

As quietly as she could, she made her wayto the barn. Once she reached the open door, she observed Ryoko's actions. Ryoko walked in the the while horses stall, Spirit, if Buffy remembered right. Seeing Ryoko advert her eyes downward Buffy took it as her chance to enter the barn without being seen. Keeping her eyes on Ryoko Buffy crawled to the empty stall next to Spirit's. Clearfully she listened as Ryoko's voice floated through the barn.

"Mother, what should I do? Young Miss Buffy is looking into the old lengend," voiced Ryoko into her cell phone. 

Buffy interests went on high at the mention of the lengend. Ten to one she was referring to Spike and Madeline's death.

"Deal with her as you did her Uncle," an old scratchy voice floated to Buffy's ear.

'My Uncle?" thought Buffy closing her eyes at the revallation. 'Ryoko rellly did kill.'

"Mothere, I can't do it," shierked Ryoko sitting down. "It's bad enough I had to push him down the stairs, but hurting his niece?" pleaded the maid of her mother. "I just can't hurt Miss Buffy."

"Ryoko, you know if the bones are found our family name will be disgraced," stated Ryoko's mother. "Those two children bones must be kept hidden."

"Our family's honor is already disgraced," pointed out Ryoko running her hands through her loose messed up hair. "For over 350 years our family has kept Angeline's secret. No matter the cost," raised Ryoko, making Buffy's eyes widen at the confession. 

'I don't believe it,' gasped Buffy covering her mouth.

"Ryoko, you will respect your mothers' wishes if this young woman gets in the way, deal with her," snapped Ryoko's mother causing chills to go down Buffy's back.

A loud click was echoed through the barn followe by a sigh.

"Angeline, you have cursed you family all those many years ago," commented Ryoko.

Buffy went to scoot away fromt eh light Ryoko had turned on, but in the process she kicked an old iron can making a loud noise. 

"Who's there?" called out Ryoko as Buffy6 finished crawling into the shadow.

Trying to keep her breath quiet Buffy waited until Ryoko walked out of the barn before getting up. Carefully she shut the stall and made her way to the barn door. Opening it she stepped out into the cool nigh air.

'I can't believe what I heard,' thought Buffy shocked heading towards the house. 'Ryoko killed my Uncle, she knows about Spike and Maddy's grave.'

"How could she?" Buffy asked herself reaching the the fense half way between the house and barn.

"To protect my family," replied Ryoko voice stopping Buffy cold in her tracks. Turning around Buffy found Ryoko holding a gun pointing it at her," Miss Buffy, you should have minded your own business."

"Ryoko, you don't have to do this," reasoned Buffy keeping one eye on the gun and the other on Ryoko.

"I'm afraid I do," returned an unhappy Ryoko. "I am trully sorry Miss Buffy."

"No," yelled Buffy as a shout ran out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Slowly Buffy opened her eyes to find Ryoko on the ground, and Angelus staring down at her hard with the gun now in his hand.

"Angelus," exclaimed Buffy happy to see the handsome man she loved. 

Angels moved his deadly glare from Ryoko to Buffy, and he instantly soften,"Are you all right?" he asked concerned holding out his hand for her to take.

Taking Angelus's hand within hers Buffy shared a smile with him before turning her attetion to Ryoko," Why, Ryoko, why did you kill my Uncle. Why did your family hide the secreat for so long?"

"My family use to own the Old Creek many centuries ago, but my great, great, great, great, great grandfather lost everything to Poet family and my family was forced into working them or being out on the street," explained Ryoko not bothering to get up. She knew she had been caught, and wasn't going to run. She was tired of carrying the truth. "When the Mr. And Mrs. Poet died My fifth great grandmother thought that she would finally get back what was coming to her. She had been a loyal servant since her mother worked there. When she found out that the two young children where now in her care, but she was not to get a penny except to help them, that's when she lost it, and burned the house down trapping William and Madeline Poet in the house."

"What a monster," stated Buffy disgusted at the story. "How could she kill two innocent people like that let alone a yound teen and little girl."

"She snapped," suggested Angelus tighting his hold on Buffy's hoping to give her his support. 

"Yes," confirmed Ryoko. "She snapped even more when she found the secret pasage way that the two young ones used to get out of Maddy's room and she found their cold lifeless bodies."

"Where are Spike and Maddy's bodie?" demanded Buffy wanting to know that minute.

"Under you," said Ryoko looking up into Buffy's surprised face.

"Under me?" inquired Buffy not sure what she meant. Looking down at her feet then back at Ryoko she asked," are they buried in the barn?" 

"That's what your Uncle thought and what Angelina had wanted people to think if anyone ever found out, but no, their right under you," she answered pointing towards the fence only inshes away from Buffy. "Right were the red roses are growing," she concluded.

Looking behind her Buffy walked over to the flowers. She had always though it was weird when she was little that the flowers kept growing there, but she never really thought about it for long," Spike and Maddy's bones are her?" she questioned again.

"They are," returned Ryoko standing up slowly catching Angelus watching her.

"I am sorry, Miss Buffy," apologized Ryoko. "It's just my family's honor is very important."

"Well it's time that honor paid for what it did," said Buffy firmly standing up. The look in her eyes caused Ryoko to step," Angelus, call the police."

"They should be here soon," informed Angelus as light and sirens blared in the background.

"What?" directed Buffy. "How did they know?"

"When I couldn't get a hold of you, I called Willow and told her if I bipped her call the police. I beeped her the minute I got the gun away from Ryoko," he relieved holding up his beeper. 

"Oh," claimed Buffy stepping into Angelus arms as police came rushing back in the yard. 

After two hours of explaining what happen, and Ryoko confessing, which really surprised Buffy and Angleus to no end. The police left with Ryoko in handcuffs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 15/Epolog

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So does that mean we are able to rest now?" questioned Madeline the next moring as she and Spike sat on Buffy's bed listening to all that had taken place last night.

" I don't know," admitted Buffy from her place on Angelus's lap. He had ended up staying with her last night, sleeping in a guest room. Buffy snuggled back against Angelus seeing Spike's sad smile she smiled back and him with friendlyness. "My Aunt promises to give your bones a proper burial next to all your other family members," promised Buffy reaching out her hand to Spike.

The platinum blonde smile and took her hand into his,"Thank you," he said soflty bring his lips down to brush against her hand.

"Your welcome," returned Buffy smiling at the gesture. "I'm going to miss the two of you," she confessed when he pulled back. 

"They're not gone yet are they?" inquired Angelus, still not being able to see Spike and Maddy, but he knew they were there, and now knew they could rest in peace.

"Of course we are you, Big Poof," declared Spike causing Buffy to laugh. 

"Yes," Buffy told Angelus shaking her head at Spike."

"What's so funny?" wondered Angelus smiling down at the tiny goddess in his arms. 

"Nothing," hid Buffy giving him a sweet slow kiss on the lips. 

The kiss became so involved the neither noticed Spike and Maddy waving good-bye before leaving for the last time. 

Buffy spent the rest of the summer helping her Aunt out on her job and spending all the time she could with Angleus and her friends. Yes, this was defentily not the summer Buffy Summers had expected by she was glad it wasn't. Because she had made new friends, solved a mystery, and had a wonderful love now. What ever happen next she was ready!!

THE END

Huge Thanks too:

Sailor Earth

Kendra3

Lauren 

Thanks guys for all the feedback on the last part. Huge thanks to everyone who sent me feedback on this story and all those who read it. I hope you have enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
